Maybe I Wasn't Enough To Keep You Here
by Ashu PirateOfTheBlackParade
Summary: Snow is pretty excited telling Charming that she is pregnant; they are both thrilled knowing that they're going to be parents again. But Emma is not taking it well. She can't see far from her pain, from the despair of not finding her son. "Pan was right, I'm an orphan, and I will always be." My first fanfic ever. Please let me know what you think. I don't own any character.


**Hi! This is the very first fanfic that I wrote and my friends just convinced me to publish it. I know it's not my best piece, but I still want to know what you think about it. Also, if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes, please let me know. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

Snow is very excited telling Charming that she is pregnant; they are both thrilled knowing that they're going to be parents again. But Emma is not taking it well. She can't see far from her pain, from the despair of not finding her son.

"I hate you, I hate you both." She says angry. "Pan was right, I'm an orphan, and I will always be. This is all your fault."

* * *

They're fighting the lost boys, being the team they've always been. Then everything shuts down sending a rush of pain throughout her entire body, and when she looks down, she sees a sword crossing through her body. The next she knows is that Charming is holding her, and seeing the life running away from her eyes. She's bleeding, conscious of the pain, but is not the physical pain that is consuming her, but the pain of not being enough for her own daughter. He holds her as tight as if that would keep her alive.

"Please. You can't die. I don't want a life if you are not in it."

"There is no point on living when I'm the reason why Henry is missing. You lost the chance to raise Emma, to be her father, because of me. I keep ruining the life of everyone around. You'll be better without me, you'll all be. If you lose me, you can start a new life, a better one, where you won't have to waste your time looking for me." David looks at her with teary eyes. And Snow continues. "I don't have a future anymore; I would only cause more pain. Emma was right; she will always be an orphan, because I couldn't change that."

He shakes his head and says "There is still hope, Snow, our baby. We have to believe that, someday, Emma will forgive us, that she'll stop seeing us as the ones who made her life so miserable. We can still be a family."

Charming places his hand on Snow's lower stomach, knowing that it's the closest he'll ever be of their baby, and places a tender kiss on Snow's lips.

"Everything will be okay when I'm gone." Says Snow in a wet whisper.

"And what's the point of living when our daughter hates me, knowing that we'll never get to know our baby, when my only true love was taken away from my arms piercing my heart enough to make me lose hope, but not enough to make me go with you? How to live with a black hole in my chest because my heart is no longer with me? What's the point of living when I'm not really alive? What's the point on living _without you?"_

Snow whispers a last "I love you", while David gives her a last goodbye kiss feeling her heart beating for the last time. Feeling like his heart is not strong enough to keep beating.

He sees her face, she looks strangely…calm. Like breathing peace in the middle of a shooting/war?).

His chest is warm, and her body feels so cold, so lifeless, so gone. And all that makes Charming so weak, allowing tears leave his eyes, knowing, without any comfort, that she is never coming home again.

* * *

It's time for the official last goodbye. It is time for David to bury his other half. She is right in front of him, under the cold, falling Snow -day as cold as the one when she was born—in the same crystal coffin that she once used during the sleeping curse. But this time it's different: she won't come back, not with a true love's kiss, not even with a new heart. This time, she is not there to give them hope, this time they lost her. This isn't a curse, this is death.

Her skin is snow, her lips are blood, and her coffin shall keep them 'til the last rose is dead.

* * *

David goes home and opens the door revealing his daughter sited on the bed staring at a picture of her and Mary Margaret. Tears making their way down her cheeks, her walls finally down.

David gets closer, falling weakly on his knees.

"This is my fault. I could just put my pride away, I could have listen to her, but I never did, all because I couldn't look away from my pain. She was that spark of hope that made everyone keep fighting, and it's never coming back. Why? Because I was selfish"

* * *

 _"_ _Nightmares are now my only company at night; dreams are the only way to see you again. But dreams aren't always happy; sometimes they just remind me that moment when you were dying on my arms, saying you loved me; maybe I wasn't enough to keep you here. Although it's been 3 years since you left, our home, the place where I used to find peace, is now an empty world for me. Our daughter has a family, but I miss you every millionth of second that passes. Nights are so cold and painful without your presence making the gray sky bright. And even though everyone said what they said, your kisses were actually rainbows, full of light"._

 _ **Please let me know what you think! Have a nice day and keep reading!**_


End file.
